How the Ranking Prince Came to be
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: This is the life of the Ranking Prince, Fuuta de la Stella. After all a small boy such as him would not have easily accessed the Ranking book.


"**How the Ranking Prince Came to be"**

Fuuta de la Stella was the apple of the eyes of the de la Stella couple. They were a young pair and normal. They were full of love for each other and for their only child. They were a youthful and vibrant duo.

Beatrice de la Stella was a very comely woman with long coal black hair and a pair of doe eyes her so inherited. She was a fiery one with an air of superiority. She was formly Beatrice Hesperia, a daughter born out of wedlock of a lowly famiglia boss and a prostitute. Because of her illegitimacy, she was trained to become a hitwoman, in hopes that she might die. Her husband was a target of hers but she fell in love with him and forsaken the underworld.

Callisto de la Stella really stood up for his name, "most beautiful of the stars". Fuuta got his looks and gentle mannerism from him, save for the eyes of course. Callisto was a well-mannered man of tranquil temperament as opposed to his impulsive wife. His eyes were of soulful periwinkle eyes. He seems like your typical guy next door except that his ranking powers were very sought after especially in the underworld. After meeting Beatrice, he vowed not to use his power. A power his forefathers possess too.

The both of them were entangled in the dark world but they hoped that their dear Fuuta would not.

Beatrice might be haughty towards others but she was a devoted wife and an affectionate mother, just as how the soft spoken Callisto can become cold and stony once his family is threatened.

* * *

When Fuuta was three, he saw his parents talking to a white haired man wearing spectacles. Fuuta paid him no mind. All he focused was how his beautiful mamma looked worried and weary as she hugged him tight. Even his papa's warm eyes turned icy.

Later that afternoon, the de la Stellas closed all their windows and doors. The neighbors would just shrug it and think that they were having a siesta. Callisto took a big book and opened it.

"My dear, you promised that you'll never use it again." Beatrice spoke as she hugged her dear son tightly.

"Fuuta's life depends on this. If what he said was true… Fuuta had inherited my ability." Callisto's voice was laced with concern that even the child Fuuta can sense it. His father noticing this, gave a small smile.

"You are a bright child, Fuuta" Callisto ruffled his hair and Fuuta gave a toothy grin.

"Listen and observe your papa, Fuuta. Someday you have to do it too." Beatrice words were portentous but still manage to hold warmth.

And at the young age of three, his father began to teach him his powers and Fuuta had managed to use the Ranking book.

* * *

It was rather well-timed for the thugs to arrive at the town when Fuuta blowed his candles signifying his fourth birthday. Of course they were looking for Callisto de la Stella and his Ranking book. Threatening some townsfolk, they manage to pinpoint were the young man and his family lives. It was no biggie, the people wants to live after all.

Callisto narrowed his eyes as he saw some of them nearing their house. Out of nowhere, he loaded his revolver and his pistol.

"Beatrice, take Fuuta and the book," he ordered as he began to hand her a bag laoded with gold coins, money, knives and three guns.

"Papa!" Fuuta cried. He might be young but he knows he would be separated from his papa. Callisto hugged him and kissed his forehead

"Be a good boy and take care of your mamma."

Beatrice hugged Callisto and forced herself not to break down. She then left hurriedly carrying Fuuta, who was hugging the Ranking book, and the bag her husband gave.

From that day on, they ever saw or heard Callisto.

* * *

The mother-son duo arrived at a small town protected by the neutral famiglia, the Giglio Nero. Beatrice then thought that they would be safer here. As to not ignite their neighbors' suspicion, they lived in the deep woods.

Two months later, when Beatrice and Fuuta were in the forest to gather some edible wild berries, they chanced to see Lady Aria talking to a sleazy looking man. The Giglio Nero boss looked scary as she glared at the man. Beatrice then decided to leave with Fuuta.

_It must be some dealing of sort. _

A few days later, Beatrice deemed it appropriate for her little boy to know self-defense. Fuuta was not that fond of it but in his young mind, he knows why. After all, he is not a normal child. After the basic combat, Beatrice taught him how to wield different firearms, how to improvise weapons and how to make a successful escape. She never taught him how to make an easy kill. Beatrice knows that Fuuta was too much like Callisto. She would never tell him that her first kill was when she was his age. She would ever tell him that his papa was a target of hers before-a target she had loved. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she wants her darling Fuuta untainted. But it is a mother's selfishness.

* * *

At six, Fuuta had to lose a mother.

It just happened that when they went to the market to buy some two small mafia famiglias had a shoot out. To protect Fuuta from stray bullets, Beatrice hugged him tight, thus acted as a shield. She disregarded the intense pain as long as her little boy is safe.

"Mama!"

Beatrice did not remember much about what happened or why her little Fuuta was crying so much as he held her hands. When she realized she has not much strength left, all she could think was to keep Fuuta safe. She wanted to smile but she can't. The only thing she could do was to keep herself living even for a while. At the distance chaos ruled as the two famiglias were being countered by the Giglio Nero.

"My dear Fuuta…take the book and leave. Re- remember what you're papa and I taught."

"But mama!"

"You need to, Fuuta."

"No!"

"Fuuta, once the ranking book falls into wrong hands, it would be over. Your father protected the book and you must do now to. Take the book and go. Use your raking powers and go." Beatrice coughed blood and she knows that she will soon meet Callisto "Go… Fuuta."

With a heavy heart, the little boy obeyed. He was not even there to see his mother breath his last.

For the past years, Fuuta had began using the book to earn and live. However, it has a price. As Ranking Fuuta or the ranking prince, he was often kidnapped.

He had no one to trust.

He would always be alone.

His mamma and papa are gone and he would always be alone.

* * *

"-ta!"

"-uta!"

_What is this kind voice. It's warm… like papa's and mamma's_

"Fuuta! Fuuta, wake up!"

_It was worried… for him?_

Fuuta opened his eyes to see a concerned Tsuna-nii. Fuuta's eyes were wet.

_Was I crying?_

"Did you have a bad dream?" Tsuna-nii patted his heade comfortingly like how his mamma would do to him.

Fuuta nodded.

"Don't worry Fuuta. I'm here. We're here for you now." Tsuna-nii hugged him and rubbed circles on his back.

Fuuta smiled.

At least now, he is not alone.

He now has Tsuna-nii, Maman, I-Pin, Lambo and the others.

Fuuta is after all a Vongola and now a part of Tsuna-nii's Family and family.

He is not alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N:**

For some reason, I wasn't able to sleep properly and came up with this. Because among the three children, I have not yet wrote about Fuuta and I was really wondering how Fuuta got the Raking Book and all. Oh well. Gotta finish… or rather start my article.

Ciao~


End file.
